Only Each Other
by silver-fox89
Summary: Gob has to escape Megaton, and he won't leave Nova behind. As they look for the haven of Tenpenny tower, the ghoul must gain the courage to tell her how he really has felt before he never gets to again. GobxNova rated M for later.


Only Each Other

_ Author's notes: in the Fallout section I noticed there was a lot of romance fictions for Charon, Jericho and many other NPC's but not nearly enough for Gob. I think he's a sweetheart and so this one-shot is for him and the girl he crushes on, Nova. Fallout 3 is Bethesda's, Fallout was created by Obsidian._

Gob wiped down the stained bar counter top for what seemed like the hundredth time, glancing up every now and again to see the same drunken maws of Megaton's settlers. Besides being undermined by Moriarty for his slightly decayed features, working at the bar was better than fighting for his life in the wasted, although he could have gone without the beatings the saloons owner administered out of boredom. By the washrooms stood Nova, a woman with short, slightly curled red hair, clear blue eyes, and a blue shirt and short that just barely covered her tattered and torn stalking. She smoked her cigarette with a distant look in her eyes, her mind somewhere farther than the dim bar and the many 'clients' she served day after day. Gob wished he could save her from her degrading life, and get himself out as well, but he wasn't as bold as Jericho the towns ex Raider. The door opened, flooding the bar floor with orange evening light before it closed, and stepping through was Rachael, the youth from Vault 101 and her bodyguard ghoul Charon, following close behind. A tattered barstool offered relief to her tired legs, a wrap around her forearm with dots of blood blotting through.

"Welcome back stranger, need a drink?" Gob said catching her attention.

"Yes please Gob. One vodka and a stimpak." She pulled out her satchel pack and put the correct amount of caps in his hand.

"Coming right up." he reached under the counter for a bottle and needle, sliding them slowly in front of her. She twisted the cap off immediately and chugged the liquor greedily, handing the half empty bottle to Charon who took it with a grunt.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?" the bartending ghoul asked in somewhat of a whisper.

"Another damn Radscorpion stung me. I plugged a few rounds and finished it off and Charon sliced open my wound to suck the venom out. I swear I'd be dead by now without his help." She rotated her stiff shoulder trying to relieve the muscle, feeling calloused fingers squeeze down while she relaxed. Gob could see clearly that Charon cared about his employer beyond protection, even though he kept it well hidden outside their shack.

"I'm more exhausted than when I usually go out. I'm going to head home early, see you later Gob and thanks for your concern." Rachael got up and waved as she left.

"No problem, see you soon." Gob rarely had anything to smile about, but he always had a small one for the lone wanderer. Charon was following her out but stopped suddenly, turning around and striding back over to the counter. Gob felt intimidated by the sheer height of the other ghoul, Charon's expression stern and unchanging. The bodyguard unsheathed a second combat knife from his belt, causing the smaller ghoul to jump, before handing it to Gob with the handle facing towards him.

"Take this, you'll need it if you ever grow balls and decide to leave this place." Not the kindest thing Charon could have said, but in a strange way it was a secret message of motivation.

"Gob! Quit your chit chatting and get back to work before I smack you upside the head, these people aren't nearly drunk enough!" Moriarty the owner yelled with arms across his chest.

"R-Right away Mr. Moriarty sir." Gob stuttered, bending down and pretending to pick up something, concealing the knife in his boot. He'd been so distracted by his recent customer that he didn't notice Nova missing from her spot; that usually meant she was with a customer. When Moriarty walked to the back room, Gob crept up the stairs to the only closed door. Pressing the hole that was his ear against the cold steel, he could just hear the moans and cries of Nova, as well as the grunts and animal sounds from whatever scumbag got enough caps to hire her for pleasure. Gob's heart clenched for what seemed like the millionth time since he'd first laid eyes on Nova, walking back downstairs knowing that she'd never be his. Around midnight, the bar finally closed, allowing Moriarty, Gob and Nova to rest in their respectful quarters. Moriarty had, of course, been the first to head to bed, Nova going a few minutes after and feeling bad for leaving Gob to tidy up the bar on his own, but she had been exhausted from a busier than usual day.

Gob waited half an hour after she went up, listening carefully to make sure there was no movement from Moriarty's room as he headed to the pitiful space that dared to be called a room. His tattered old backpack, the one he'd brought with him when he left underworld, was pulled out and filled with canned food, water and any other supplies he would need for the journey ahead. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' His mind kept repeating over and over even after he slung the bag over his back and crept quietly to Nova's door, opening it with care. The seductive woman was dead asleep, Gob having to put some pressure into shoving her shoulder to stir her awake.

"Wha... Gob what's wrong?" she groggily murmured.

"Pack your things Nova, we're leaving this place. There's somewhere better out there, I know there is."

"Have you been drinking? You can't be serious; Moriarty will have your hide if he knows you took me away from here."

"Don't worry about that bastard, I-I have everything taken care of." He turned and hurried out the door, and Nova could have sworn she saw sweat forming on his brow despite his face being so stern; needless to say she obeyed what he said, packing her own bag with what little belongings she had. once finished she stood at the top of the stairs, seeing Gob come hastily up to her and usher her down with his hand. They hurried out quicker than anyone could see, and Nova could swear she could smell smoke coming from the inside of the bar before the door shut.

'What did you do Gob?' her thoughts never turned into spoken word, breath too preoccupied with keeping her legs moving, following the Ghoul down ramp after ramp, past the inactive atom bomb, and up the steep hill that led to Megaton's main gate. With a creak and a rush of outside wind, their taste of freedom was bittersweet; both of them new the currently darkened wasteland was a treacherous trap that many were devoured by day after day.

'Where do we go from here?' Gob thought to himself, pretending to lead the way and not scare Nova. He ran and kept on going into the early morning, a single direction that led to nowhere particular. It was a steady jog for the first ten minutes of the journey, but now it slowed to a fast paced walk. By the time five in the morning rolled around and the sky was tainted with a soft pink glow, the two had reached an irradiated river in the middle of the wastes, the skyline of another destroyed city only a silhouette on the other side. It was near the water's edge that Gob's relentless trudge was halted by a tug on the wrist, his tired face looking back at the equally tired Nova.

"Gob stop here, you're going to fall down if you don't catch your breath. I know I will." She said, her legs practically collapsing underneath her when she sat down; rational thought came back when he calmed down and he sat next to her, the look of a frighten child still plastered on his face. They had left at such a hectic place that Nova had never gotten the chance to ask him why he'd suddenly decided to leave after being abused by Moriarty for years; better yet, why had he taken her with him?

"I'm guessing you couldn't take being treated like dirt anymore?" she said trying to break the thickening silence.

"It wasn't me I was worried about all those years...it was you Nova. You've had it far worse than me." He said rubbing the crick out of his neck.

"How can you say that? You were almost beaten to death once by Collin because you asked for a day off, and you think I have it worse?" she was concerned but the tone came out sounding more infuriated than anything.

"I don't think Nova, I know so. Day after day you let guys fuck you, strangers you barely know. You sell your dignity and body for money, and it all goes back to that greedy fuck Moriarty!" Gob's voice had risen for what seemed like the first time to Nova, the ghoul always being quiet since she first met him.

"That's because I'm a whore, it's all I know how to do!"

"You're not a whore, you're a person. A smart, beau...b..." he suddenly got tongue tied, the next words he had tried to say catching Nova's attention as she stared at him in anticipation.

"Erm never mind, sorry I said anything." His whispered, beaten down voice returned stature tall once more when he stood and extended a hand to help her up which she took gratefully. He reached into his back pocket and revealed a dirtied old piece of paper; the capital wasteland's main area's marked on the old map.

"So this is what you used to find your way to megaton when you left underworld."

"Yup, only I haven't really explored the west side which is where we'll be heading. I always heard Three Dog talking about Tenpenny tower on the radio and I asked customers when they came in the bar if they knew where it was and they said to the far Southwest of Megaton. That city across the river is the Jefferson memorial which is southeast , so all we have to do is keep heading west until we see a large tower on the horizon." He finished storing the map in his pocket. He wasted no time heading in the desired direction, Nova stricken speechless at how much he knew the wasteland.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice at you before Gob. I guess I'm just...scared. To be honest I had lived in a small settlement close by Megaton before it was attacked and destroyed by Raiders. For most of my life I've only known the small area around the town." She admitted, her ghoul companion glancing back.

"Don't worry, I've travelled through this hellhole once before. I'll keep you safe." He said. 'Unless a Deathclaw attacks, then we're screwed.' The sun had now risen and the cool air of night was quickly turning into sweltering heat. Two hours of walking later had both the human and Ghoul sweating buckets; up ahead another small stream offered relief, the strong smell of radiation not deterring them as they ran headlong into the liquid. Nova picked up handfuls and splashed them over her burning cheeks, a sigh of appreciation resounding through parched lips. Gob couldn't be harmed by radiation, the waters instead healing any ailments he may have had. His shirt clung to his body and he decided it was the best time to clean the filthy garment, removing it over his head and dunking it in the water.

"Wish I could remove my shirt whenever I wanted. Or maybe I can." Nova commented staring at his exposed torso, patches of missing flesh and exposed muscle tissue all for her to see; he was in good shape for a ghoul who was kept indoors all the time. Gob could feel his face getting warmer than before and he avoided eye contact. His current embarrassment was forgotten by a distracting sound, growling coming from several animals. It was a pack of vicious dogs, their sun scorched skin irritating them and mouths salivating from the possible prey standing in front of them.

"Nova run!" Gob forgot his shirt in the water, pushing his companion ahead of him and knowing well enough that as soon as he turned his back and began to sprint the dogs would give chase, their paws splashing through the stream swiftly. They had never run so fast in their lives, adrenaline fuelling their legs from the thought of dying. Gob saw a steep hill up ahead, one that only they could climb and the dog couldn't.

"Here I'll give you a boost up!" he knelt quickly and put two hands together like a step, Nova putting her foot on and getting a lift to the closest rock she could grab.

"What about you?" she yelled.

"Don't worry, I got this. Just keep climbing and don't look down or you'll fall!" the last part wasn't true, he just didn't want her to see the dogs come piling on him and possibly tear him to shreds, as he pulled the combat knife Charon had given him out of his boot and prepared to do the bravest act of his life. They hit him with full force, his boot kicking the first one square in the jaw and hearing it yelp. The second jumped at his torso, jaws clamping into already tattered flesh and ripping a decent gash. Gob cried out, turning it into a growl and managing to bring the knife down into its jugular with lethal force. It dropped dead and the final dog stopped in its track, the ghoul now possessing a much more threatening look on his face. The dog didn't want to lose its life in a one on one fight, instead turning tale and running with a wine; Gob stood tall and although his would stung worse than anything he ever felt, he gained a sense of empowerment.

Nova stood at the top of the hill, waiting anxiously for Gob to come up and hoping he hadn't gone and done something stupid. In the midst of her pacing she never heard the second set of sneaking footsteps come creeping behind her, she found out too late and took a hard blow to the back of her head with an iron pipe. She couldn't recall when she hit the ground, only hearing her faint groan as things grew darker and seeing the mud caked boots of her attacker.

"Looks like we got us some fresh meat boy." Said an unrecognisable voice before her throbbing head put all her senses to rest.

Capital Wasteland- 6:00PM

Nova woke to a world that was spinning, the pounding headache returning as quickly as her consciousness. She moved her hand to try and rub her temple, finding instead that the simple movement had been taken from her by a rope bound around both her wrists. Standing up was also not going to take place, the red head finding her ankles in the same predicament as her wrists. The small rustling her squirming made on the dirtied mattress echoed through the hollow body of the broken down truck, catching the attention of one of her captors who was outside around a campfire; they were Raiders, and she had a sickening feeling they had nothing good planned for her.

"Good you're awake, it's no fun tearing our prisoners apart when they can't feel every moment." He said walking up the wooden ramp, a rusted switchblade drawn. Now fear flooded Nova's mind, her head looking around frantically for an escape route and seeing the unpleasant sight of their last victim pinned to a wall, body twisted and mangled to the point that it didn't even look like a waste Lander anymore. The raider knelt down, wasting no time making a nick in her thigh and hearing her yelp in response. He didn't get to enjoy any more torture, the fun ending quickly when the sound of gun fire from his three companions signalled that a hostile had shown up.

"This better not be those Talon company fucks again." He said striding out the door and drawing his gun. His friends had been silenced before he could react, and a body was sent flying at him, bowling him over with ease. Nova lifted her head to see just over her chest, a figure jumping quickly over the Raider who was only pinned for a moment; Gob had tracked her down, by some miracle he followed their tracks and found her and she never felt herself smile so genuinely.

"Nova, I'm so glad to see you're alright. Hold still while I untie you." He started with her right wrist and freed it fast, expecting to see gratitude n her eyes, but instead he saw sudden fear; she was looking at something behind him.

"Gob, get down!" her words came too late, the menacing bang from a combat shotgun being followed by cracking and squishing of tissue in Gob's left knee, bringing him to the ground with a heartbreaking cry. The Raider was seething, walking up to his fallen opponent with combat shotgun raised to kill.

"You shouldn't have fucked with me zombie." He put his finger on the trigger, a bang going off before he even pulled it. His eyes were wide in surprise, lifeless and unmoving as his body went limp and hit the floor, a stream of blood pouring neatly out of the bullet hole in his forehead. Gob had still been clutching his knee and didn't own a gun, looking back to see Nova with a pistol in her free hand. She holstered the weapon quickly and untied the rest of her bonds, crawling over to her fallen friend soon after.

"I never knew you could shoot." He said sweating more than before and breathing raspy, to try and deal with the pain.

"A girl's got to carry protection to survive in this messed up world. Just like you have to stop playing hero or you'll end up dying, and then who would I have for company?" she tore some of the fabric from her skirt and wrapper it as best she could around his mangled knee, apologising when he groaned loudly. She noticed among his normally decaying flesh a few more fresh scars and gashes that weren't there when they had stopped at the stream hours before.

"You went through hell to find me Gob, you really care about a whore like me?" she said and he shook his head.

"No, not a whore...you're a person remember? In fact, you're the only person who truly treats me like an equal, that's why I searched for hours for you. I couldn't just except that you were dead, it made my chest hurt." He was the sweetest ghoul she'd ever met, and the fact that he spoke from his heart really meant he was one of a few rare people who wouldn't just use and abuse her; a truthful man among the many scoundrels .

"You're a sweet heart and I thank you, but you said hour's right? Just where did these raiders camp?" she asked while helping him up and continuing to support the side with the mangled leg. He gave a triumphant smile before hobbling to the outside.

"Believe it or not the bastards brought us closer to our destination, take a look over there." He pointed to the distant hills and sure enough, there was a lone tower of a hotel against the evening back drop.

"If I limp fast enough, we should be able to get there within an hour." He said.

"Ok since we're so close now we'll keep going. But when we get inside you have to let me heal your ass got it?"

"Deal." They didn't want to waste their breath talking, if they could get inside Tenpenny tower before night had completely fallen then they wouldn't have to worry about the nightlife.

Tenpenny Tower gate- 7:15pm

It was hard to believe they had arrived at the gates of the extravagant hotel after only a day's travel, but they were grateful for getting there so fast; with an injured companion, Nova wasn't sure how well she'd do on her own having to defend them both. Her free hand pressed the intercom, a crackle and the security guards voice being heard a few seconds later.

"Welcome to Tenpenny tower, how may I help you?" he said

"We're travelers who have come all the way from Megaton. We'd like to rent a room." Nova said anxiously looking around every now and then.

"Ok hold on, I'll open the gate." A buzzer signalled the rusty metal doors opening, Nova hurrying in with Gob still supported by her smaller shoulder.

"Whoa hold on there, he can't come in." The chief of security said.

"Why the hell not? You expect me to leave him out there to die, because that would make me angry."

"Look miss, I have nothing personal against ghouls. It's Mr. Tenpennys decision; he doesn't want them disturbing his guests. Nova scowled, reaching in her pocket and pulling a handful of caps out to shove in his hands unexpectedly.

"Tell Mr. Tenpenny I don't give a fuck." She stormed to the front doors of the building with Gob, leaving the guard to stare in bewilderment at the amount of money she just gave him. At the reception desk she waited for the secretary to finish going through the computer to see which rooms were available, glancing over her shoulder to see tenants giving questionable and disgusted looks at Gob.

"Keep staring and I'll make sure your face looks worse than his." She threatened, hearing the snobs scoff and mutter something about wasteland trash under their breath. Her key and room number was finally handed to her and she walked up the stairs, hearing Gob groan from his pain, fresh blood drops beginning to blot the floor.

"We're almost at the room, please hold on." The strain of carrying both their luggage and keeping the ghoul balanced was exhausting Nova fast, the room her salvation when she opened the door. Their bags were dropped by the entrance, Nova's main concern being getting her friend to the bed so she could properly mend his wounds. His back against the soft mattress, Gob could only hear and feel what was going on; the energy to open even his eyes had left long ago. His knee injury felt like a sack full of needles when Nova removed the soaked piece of fabric, the wounds persistent bleeding seeming to have stopped for the moment. The hotel room came with a first aid kit which she rummaged through quickly, finding gauze and splints with ease. Gob didn't even recall being patched up, guessing that he'd passed out for only a short moment when she fixed him up, but his did recall her stroking his sweat covered brow, whispering softly into his ear.

"I have to go clean myself off; I'll see to the smaller wounds that I'm sure you have under your shirt in a moment. Just rest here ok?" she hoped he hadn't fallen asleep, his slight twitch of a head his response. He was only half conscious, entering the world of the wake in small bursts; he heard the trickling of water, then silence, and then finally when he focused his hearing for a third time he heard the soft padding of bare feet across the cool cement floor. Finding strength renewed in his arms, he propped his upper body into a sitting position, stretching the right leg but not even daring to move the left.

"Gob, you're awake finally. I thought you'd fallen unconscious for a while there." He looked up, opening his weary lids to see Nova in a whole new attire, a semi tattered bath robe that belonged to the hotel; just as quick as he'd looked he averted his eyes, feeling blood rushing back into his face.

"I feel a lot better now, t-thank you for fixing my leg." He said timidly.

"You're very welcome, but I haven't finished yet." She sat on the bed, causing him to tense up when she grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"W-What are you-"

"Checking for more wounds, just relax." She took off the ripped and worn piece of clothing and sure enough there was the gash on his shoulder from the dog bite and a few cuts from scaling rocky cliffs. She took the antibacterial cream she used before and dabbed a bit on her fingers, rubbing it into his sores with care. Secretly he was enjoying every caring touch Nova applied; never in his life had a human wanted to get near him because of his ever decaying epidermis, let alone touch it; then a depressing thought hit him, she had slept with all types of men before, maybe she was just used to touching disgusting things. Nova could see in his eyes that something wasn't right but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Was he tired? Perhaps he was hungry.

"Are you hungry Gob?" she said holding up her iguana on a stick for him to have a bite, he shook his head.

"No you take it, you need the energy." He said and she shrugged, taking a good chunk out of the meat.

"Nova, now that we're out here on our own, there's some stuff I really...really wanted to talk about." He looked at his bad leg, doing his best not to catch her gaze even though he now had her full attention.

"Me and you, we worked together for so long yet we never talked about each other to each other. I really want to know, why do you erm, 'whore' yourself out to complete strangers? It can't possibly be out of enjoyment." He had never imagined asking such a personal question or the subtle reaction that was Nova's sigh.

"I guess it goes back to when I was a teen. My small town of only five houses was attacked and burned down by raiders. They captured the women and killed all the men on spot; while travelling across the wastes they'd make camp grounds and if they were bored, they'd have sex with the prisoners including me. As long as we were obedient, they wouldn't kill us; live by sex and have it to live." She took a breath. "When two years had passed I managed to sneak a combat knife, cutting my bonds and my captor's throat before running for anywhere but where they were. Dehydrated and starving, I nearly collapsed at Megaton's gates; doctor church fixed me up and when I was back on my feet I got the profession you know of at Moriarty's, where I saw you wander in a little while later." She finished so bluntly, not even shedding a tear, and that somewhat bothered Gob. He jumped out of his voiding state, Nova's finger tips grazing his deteriorated flesh on his collar bone.

"I told you my story, now tell me about you. How did you become a ghoul? I've always been curious but never asked." Gob had to think hard, it had been a very long time since he began losing patches of flesh and the cartilage of his ears and tip of his nose.

"Over exposure to the higher radiation levels that were saturated in the soil is what created me and my fellow ghouls. It starts as an itching and burning sensation, then your skin flakes off in large amounts; cartilage deteriorates and drops off before your eyes and overall it's an unpleasant experience. I've been alive for a bit more than one hundred years, and I was sick of being cooped up in Underworld. My escape was easier than yours because all I had to do was walk out the front door, but the trip across the land almost killed me, and what happens when I arrive to a decent location? I get treated by garbage by a man who thinks he's better than me; people are assholes, they can't even comprehend the fact that we were, no, still are human; appearances aren't everything." He ground his teeth, feeling the pressure of his bottom jaw press against the top. One huff of air had him go from angered to sad in seconds, head shaking and face looking extremely down.

"Whatever, it's not like I really care anymore. No one would ever be attracted to a 'Zombie'." He was back to speaking softly, but Nova could hear the difference of emotion in his gruff voice. What happened next was something the ghoul only ever dreamed; Nova pulled him forward with both his cheeks in her palms, the feel of her full, soft lips covering his own sending total ecstasy through his brain. She pulled only an inch back, the tip of her nose resting on his missing one.

"I guess you can call me no one then." She said in a sultry tone. He was too dumbstruck to retort, feeling her kiss him again on the lips before trailing down to his chin. His hands hesitated, hovering behind her back and finally finding a place to rest when she gently took his bottom lip in between hers. Although her hand was on his neck and she pushed forward, he retracted for a moment earning a concerned look from the red head.

"Nova I...you'd said you'd never...with me b-because..." he was tripping over his own words, clamming up when her small hand rubbed the base of his neck.

"I say a lot of stupid shit. I told the vault dweller that when I first met her because she was a stranger and I didn't feel like spilling my guts to her. The truth is, I always wanted to show you how I felt Gob, but I was afraid you'd think it was another one night stand." She was hugged by him this time, practically melting into his surprisingly strong arms.

"I love you too." He knew she hadn't said it directly but in her way she said the same words. She didn't want to talk anymore, devouring his mouth once more and happy to feel he was battling back; when he opened to take a breath she snuck her tongue in, moaning when his caressed her back and the hand he had previously had on her mid back began venturing further south. Her right hand crept down to the draw string of her bathrobe and gave a quick tug, the dirtied thing sliding off like it had a life of its own. Gob's eyes opened a crack when he felt her warm skin under his fingers, pulling back and staring in awe as she just sat before him, Nova smiling at how she was making him react. After being deprived of any contact for centuries, he felt great release in just seeing her, his head leaning forward to suck the skin of her neck. Her breath was hitched and she urged him to lean forward more, the ghoul groaning and pulling back when something stung like a pulled muscle; she had almost forgot about his injured knee.

One palm on his chest, she gently pushed him backwards so he was lying on his back and she was holding him in her embrace, moving down to the chest and abdominal area to kiss him further. Gob was worrying now, the closer she got to his belt buckle the closer she was to possibly seeing something that would make her never want to touch him again. Nova had to remove his pants with care, watching as she slipped them past the bandaged joint and when she had discarded them to the floor, she was sure she heard Gob whimper. There was nothing to hide him now, and she looked to his face first wondering just why he had his eyes clenched shut tight. Her shining orbs looked down quickly, gazing upon the half risen organ that was his genital; it was not gone and it was not hanging by a thread of flesh, in fact despite the exposed patches of veins and muscle it looked far cleaner than any of the dirty settlers who paid her for a good time.

Without a second wasted, her fingers held his precious appendage gently, caressing in a massaging motion that caused his right leg to twitch. He looked her in the eyes for once, her lips curved into a smile as she crawled back up still holding him in her palm. He looked somewhat lost, like a child who had strayed too far from his parent, so she guided his hand with hers to one of her ample breasts. The feel of such soft tissue was wonderment to the ghoul, one his mouth took an even bigger interest in and the more she touched him, the deeper he moaned; it only took a minute for Nova to feel the large, exposed vein of his member pump like mad and heat up with an excited heart rate. Gob lost himself in the heat of it all, his hands seeming to move on their own when one pulled her close while the other ventured past her hips and his calloused tips brushed her sensitive nether regions. He could already feel her moist entrance, a slight pulse beating against his eager fingers emitting small waves of a delectably inviting heat. Nova kissed him deeper, climbing so that her sex touched his; she teased him a little, brushing the soft lips against his waiting member, and delighted inwardly when she got him to growl. Like the gentleman he was, he parted her opening with his finger and guided her hips onto him with a cautious shaking hand.

When the lights went out, Gob became more bold than ever, making her feel more pleasure than all her 'jobs' combined. His hands held the back of her neck to keep on making out for the remainder of lovemaking, her moans consumed and quieted by his mouth. The bum leg he had couldn't do much, so the good one wrapped around the back of her hip to push further. Nova was feeling her climax coming in a matter of minutes; she usually never got to experience it because her clients finished hard and fast, leaving her on the bed with a loss of something she could never comprehend; now she knew it was because she was never satisfied. Her abdomen muscles clenched into a ball and something that must have been ecstasy was growing fast.

"Gob please...don't s-st..." she couldn't get the sentence out over fast short breaths, the likes of which were joined by Gob's impossibly low moan. She practically screamed into his throat, grinding hard on him and savouring the feeling of being part of him, Gob clenching her buttocks to say he wanted it to last too. She slid her tongue past his lips while parting ways, never really leaving his body when she clung to his neck. He had never smiled like he had that night, just being able to finally get the girl he had dreamed making all the hell he'd endured worth it. When they were well rested, he'd make sure they headed for Underworld in the morning; start a new life, so long as no one was sent from Megaton to drag them back. Just when he thought that a blinding light in the far distance shone, taking the shape of a mushroom cloud with an earth shaking boom. A nuke had been detonated, but that was impossible seeing as the only one he could recall was in his previous 'home town.' They just stared and then looked on with a smile when the orange flame turned into a cloud.

'Thank you Rachael.' Gob thought; he had heard the vault dweller mentioning she'd blow up the town eventually, but had she waited all that time for him and Nova to leave or was it just coincidence?

Tenpenny tower- Mr. Tenpenny's sweet.

Rachael and Charon stood on the balcony after pressing the detonation button, just looking on in awe at the power the bomb had possessed. She didn't feel remorse, knowing that her only two friends from there had arrived at the same hotel just moments after them.

"You waited all this time for them to leave to do that?" Charon said.

"Yep but I couldn't have done it without your help. He deserves someone, just like I deserved you...or rather am grateful to have you." She said giving him a coy smile, strolling over and hugging his hips while he pulled her in by her upper back.

"Out here, shattered souls only have each other." Somehow Rachael knew they'd be better off, now that they were free to live their lives; however long they would be.

-End-

_Ok long ass fiction is done. Man I am too detailed for my own good. If you liked it review it, because hard work shouldn't go unpaid and thank you for taking the time to read it __._


End file.
